


Something Like This Always Happens, Anyway

by aussi



Category: Gintama
Genre: Ginzura - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussi/pseuds/aussi
Summary: Gintoki/Katsura: less "porn without plot" than "humour without plot, but with some sex". These dumbasses, I swear...Set any time before episode 300.





	Something Like This Always Happens, Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: this is my first Gintama anything, and also my first posted smutfic (though, can it really be called smut proper when you're going for humour rather than hotness?). Feeling self-conscious, I decided to sock up. Many thanks to my beta <3\. Concrit welcome! 
> 
> Set pretty much any non-flashback time before episode 300/chapter 502.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: the characters of Gintama are created and owned by Hideaki Sorachi. They are used here without permission. Back in my day, disclaimers were a form of courtesy, oi! Don’t disrespect!!

Gintoki leaned back his head and let out a grunt-sigh, doing his best to keep the tone to neutral or at best only mildly approving. It was too early in the game yet to show more obvious pleasure. Zura had only just begun sucking him off, and Gintoki knew damn well he would take his time with it. But right now, that was fine with him. This slow pace wasn't so bad, even as he felt sweat form and trickle down his cheek as his cock grew harder under Zura’s methodical sucking, squirming as Zura’s fingers wandered from thighs to hips to balls. 

It seemed like they had time for once. Maybe that was a futile thought, but Gintoki preferred to shove the probability that they'd be interrupted by brats, alien abominations or the bloody Shinsengumi far away to the back of his mind for now. He readjusted his seat with one hand clasping the bottom of the chair, the other in a loose grip on Zura’s bare shoulder. 

This wasn't so bad, taking it slow in this small room, hot in these summer days but everywhere was hot now. A sleepy fly was buzzing in a corner, too dumb or too weary to fly out the small open window, and the street noises seemed more distant than usual. Zura’s new place seemed to be in a quiet neighbourhood. Hopefully low on police spies. A small, suppressed groan escaped him, but he fancied it sounded more like a throat-clearing. He closed his eyes. It had been a very long week. 

Just as he was reflecting to himself that it was nice to have Zura unable to speak for once, he realised the low humming from the back of Zura’s throat had increased and taken on a very familiar nagging tone. And while no words were spoken out loud, in his addled state of mind Gintoki felt as if he could practically hear them anyway. 

_'...tsk, what's with all these new scars? When will you learn to pay attention in battle, honestly... Getting chubbier again, I can feel that... how disgusting, you clearly haven't showered today...!'_

"Oi, oi!!" Gintoki burst out, hitting Zura on the head. "I did too shower, just an hour ago! I'm clean!" Well... more like four or five hours ago. But definitely today!

Zura paused, then slowly pushed himself backwards and took Gintoki’s cock out of his mouth in a ridiculously quasi-dignified manner. He frowned up at Gintoki. “What? I didn’t say anything!” After a brief moment, he haughtily added, “And I very much doubt that.”

“You were _thinking_ real loudly!” accused Gintoki “Yes I did! It’s just my manly scent coming through, you’re just being prissy as usual--”

He stopped abruptly as Zura reached over to push at his abdomen with one hand while his other hand moved from just cupping his balls to _pinching_ them. “Atatatatata oh no no no _STOP THAT_!!!!!” 

“ _You_ stop being inconveniently telepathic!!”

“You think – ow – LEGGO – I want to?” Gintoki kicked at Zura frenetically and yanked him by the hair, while his other hand shot out to pull at Zura’s upper arm.

“Ow! Let go of that!” sputtered Zura.

“Ow _ow ow_!!” The pull didn’t work – Zura’s grip turned even more vicelike. “Bad-- bad enough getting your moron thoughts when you say them out loud, I don’t want them in my head as well!” Gintoki’s kicks weren’t very effective, in fact they only seemed to help the wobbling chair tilt further out of balance. It would have toppled over entirely if the wall behind it hadn’t held it up. Unfortunately, that only put his precious jewels in easier reach for further abuse. He tightened his grip on Zura’s hair in retaliation.

“So go wash properly and there’s no problem, you filthy asshole! Ow, you’ll tear the roots out, stop it!”

“It’s self-defence!”

“You started it!” Zura grabbed Gintoki’s wrist to keep him from pulling his hair, but still didn’t let go of his balls with his other hand, awkwardly bending to avoid Gintoki’s kicks as much as he could. 

He moved his thumb to push back at Gintoki’s wrist just underneath his palm while Gintoki abandoned all thoughts of trying to keep his balance to reach out and angrily bite Zura on the shoulder. They both lost their respective grips as the chair crashed down to the floor.

Gintoki rolled out of the chair and curled up on the floor and lay there whimpering for a while, a little longer than he really needed to. In the corner of his eye he saw Zura combing through his hair and muttering curses. Some nerve.

Oh, well.

He stretched out on the floor with his arms behind his head, letting out a long groan of the _this is such a pain, everything is such a pain_ kind. A breeze came in through the high open window, faint but still welcome.

In the next moment Zura put the comb aside and lay down on top of him, planting a long kiss on his collarbone. “That’s better,” Zura murmured. A small smile tugged at his lips, briefly.

“Annoying. You’re so annoying,” complained Gintoki “You know you’re going to have to start all over again? My little guy down there has gone soft again. Not that you can blame him.” He closed his eyes and sighed softly, squirming pleasantly while Zura ran his fingers up and down his side, then started to play with his nipples. Maybe it wouldn’t take that long to get hard again. 

“Nice breeze,” he said, overly casually. Ah. That felt good.

“Maybe it’s finally cooling down,” noted Zura in a muffled tone, still working his way downwards, but at a slow pace.

“Mm. Supposed to, after all. Oi,” Gintoki added after a moment, “you’re sure taking your time.” He didn’t put much annoyance in the tone, though, just a bit of a drawl. It was more of a “don’t blame me if we wind up interrupted” statement.

“Tsk. It does take time to do anything properly.” Lecturing tone back again, predictably.

“Lazy.” 

Zura huffed. “ _You’re_ lazy. _I’m_ thorough.” He turned Gintoki’s left hand over and kissed the inside of the wrist and the upper arm. Gintoki shivered, feeling his sweat cooling on the skin despite the heat. Another breeze drifted in. 

“Stop fussing,” he breathed out, head arching back some. As Zura let go of his hand, Gintoki drew his fingers through Zura’s hair, gently this time, rubbing his scalp.

“Stop complaining,” mumbled Zura, before making a suppressed but still encouraging sound of approval at this, coming close to a moan. Gintoki smiled for a moment, his cock coming to more life now.

Zura was humming again, but now there was no real cadence to it, as he moved to put more sucking kisses on Gintoki’s stomach while his fingers drummed on his hipbones, then reached further down up and down his thigh, on the outside and inside, his own leg helping to spread Gintoki’s legs wider. His other hand was pressed to Gintoki’s chest for support. Gintoki sighed once more, leaning back, a noise rumbling from his chest almost like purring. 

He reached down to twirl that stupid, silky hair some more, and for a brief moment, Zura grasped Gintoki’s right hand and squeezed it in silence. Then he inched further down to lazily – yes, lazily, dammit, though Zura would surely say something dumb like “It’s not lazily, it’s methodically” – starting to stroke Gintoki’s cock once more.

At the back of Gintoki’s mind, a part of him was trying to think of something else to complain about, because finding it all perfect was pretty much asking for trouble. But the rest of him just couldn’t be bothered.


End file.
